


【庞统x元歌】癔

by MALO_N



Category: king of glory
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALO_N/pseuds/MALO_N





	【庞统x元歌】癔

世界上总有一些事无法解释。

比如躲在房间里自慰的时候面前突然站着一个和自己一模一样的人。

元歌一开始还以为是傀儡的恶作剧，在无论如何都摸不到丝线后，僵硬地抬起了头。

那双熟悉的碧蓝色眼睛正细细地弯着，伴着一声同样再熟悉不过的打招呼：

“你好啊~”

————————————

可这个人又和自己完全不一样。

妖媚的气息招摇地仿佛要满溢出来，吊起的眼角蕴藏着勾人的风情。

还没等元歌回过神来，那只纤长的手便灵巧地捉住了他的要害，瞬间令他倒吸了一口凉气。

“会做么，宝贝儿？”

一句调笑臊得元歌满脸通红，支支吾吾地想要挣脱。

可是真的太舒服了。

从顶端到底下两只怯怯藏着的蛋蛋，那只手仿佛知道所有的敏感点，全部都有好好地照顾到，直上直下的快乐从未如此强烈过。

身下一阵阵刺激的愉悦让元歌仿佛一只陷入温水的青蛙，情欲咕噜咕噜地涌上脑门，在最后一丝理智被冲走之前，元歌小声吸着气，结结巴巴地小声问道：

“嗯啊。。。你，你到底。。。是谁呀。。。”

“我，我是你庞统哥哥呀。”

那个调笑的声音学着他结巴的毛病回答道，元歌有点恼地回瞪了一眼，可自己的身子正软绵绵地歪在人家怀里，倒有了几分娇媚的意味。

到底是和自己一样的身体呢，庞统咯咯咯笑了起来，涂着紫色指甲油的手指轻轻点了点元歌红红的鼻尖。

“你别怕，哥哥保证让你舒服。”


End file.
